Dama de hierro
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Juvia sabía que era demasiado frustrante al mantener un tipo de relación semi-formal con Gray, pero también era reconfortante. [Este one-shot/drabble/viñeta participa en la dinámica del grupo de facebook "lo que callamos los fanfickers"]


**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 ***Notas al final del escrito***

 **Este one-shot/drabble/viñeta participa en la dinámica de el grupo de facebook "lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

 **La canción que tome de las playlist de mi madre es tal cual el nombre de la historia xD, igual aquí abajito dejaré el nombre:**

 **Dama de hierro-Marisela.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, sentada en la alfombra que cubría todo el piso de su habitación, observando la pantalla de su _lacrima-S5._ Siendo exactos se encontraba viendo la ventana de chat del motivo de sus constantes desvelos e insomnios. Y estaba en línea.

El muy maldito estaba en línea.

Y lo peor, la había dejado en _visto,_ de su último mensaje.

Y aún tenía el maldito descaro de no contestarle.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes y al instante abandono aquella ventana de chat para abrir whatsapp, pues sino mal recordaba tenía unos mensajes de Meredy que le fueron notificados como diez minutos atrás.

 ** _Meredy:_** _¿Y?, ¿Sigues hablando con aquel idiota?_

 ** _Juvia:_** _Solo hasta la noche de anteayer, en el último mensaje ya no me ha respondido nada._

 ** _Meredy:_** _Y si no me equivoco te ha dejado el visto, ¿Cierto?_

Juvia trago en seco, aquella definitivamente era su mejor amiga. Solo ella —y Gajeel—, sabían leerla tan bien como un libro abierto estando o no frente a ella. Rodó los ojos y comenzó a teclear nuevamente.

 ** _Juvia:_** _Pues sí, lo hizo, sinceramente a pesar de que a Juvia le guste demasiado Gray, ella algunas veces se cansa e intenta darse por vencida…_

Y sí alguien más viese aquel mensaje soltarían una sonora carcajada, todo mundo sabía del enorme gusto y enamoramiento que Juvia tenía por Gray. Puesto que era sumamente imposible siquiera imaginarse a Juvia diciendo aquellas palabras. Pero ella sabe que existen los límites, Juvia sabía que llegaba a ellos en el momento en que se daba cuenta que se encontraba a ella misma mandando al diablo, maldiciéndolo e incluso insultando a Gray. Y no porque lo odiase, sobraba decir que era todo lo contrario, le tenía demasiado afecto que hasta le dolía.

Soltó un suspiro mientras respondía uno de los mensajes de Meredy y se excusó con que iba a tomar un baño, cosa que no era mentira, pero aún no lo haría. Se recostó por completo en el suelo dejando aún lado su teléfono mientras se disponía a contemplar el techo. Pensó en todas las demás veces que habían convivido juntos, todo era tan perfecto para Juvia, pasaba de todo en sus constantes encuentros, podía ser desde algo tan simple como ver una película o salir a comer hasta lo más pasional que hubiera imaginado. Ella sabía que no eran amigos con derecho, Gray se lo dijo alguna vez, y conociéndole tan bien al instante supo que se encontraban saliendo, aunque del todo formal, su relación era un tanto extraña pero de cierto modo cómoda.

Y es que simplemente con Gray nunca existía un "no", de algún modo a veces se sentía como si ella fuese su sombra, pues sabía todo de él con tan solo un gesto mínimo. Algunas veces era como una niña mimada, pues cuando quería enojarse, él muchacho siempre le propinaba una muestra de afecto o mimo, aunque siendo Gray todas eran tan mínimas que a simple vista no sé notarían, pero al final de cuentas quien solo debía notarlas era Juvia, y ella de sobra sabía que eran sinceras.

Y ella, bueno, ella…

El ruido del coche de su primo aparcándose la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se incorporó al instante. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?, Giró su cabeza de costado para ver la hora y sí, ya era casi noche. Tomo su celular y por auto-reflejo presiono el botón de bloqueo para encender la pantalla, llevándose la ligera sorpresa de que había mensajes de Gray que ya tenían horas de haberse notificado. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa al leer el último.

 _"¿Estás bien?"_

Era algo tan simple, pero a la vez tan importante. Lo suficiente para saber de sobra que verdaderamente Gray se preocupaba por ella. Se llevó el teléfono a la altura de su pecho, con la misma sonrisa de hace unos instantes soltó un suspiro.

Sin duda siempre iba a sucumbir ante Gray. Era una mezcla de castigo, pero divino a la vez.

Valía la pena cada vez que se sentía estremecer entre sus brazos, en todo él.

Y al final después de todo, ella siempre le tendría listo un beso, pues su cariño y toda ella ya le pertenecía a él.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Bueno, todo el escrito basicamente fue pura contrariedad y al final fidelidad porque así va la maldita canción xD, me fue imposible no tomar esa canción de entre toda la playlist de mi madre. Y es que de algún modo, esa canción es taaaaaaan Juvia y gruvia *corazones*, so...creo que sha era todo (?), me voe yendo.**

 **PD: nuevamente lamento toda la confusión en el OS, pero básicamente de eso iba xD**

 **ya, ahora sí, bai.**

 **~ s~**


End file.
